


Good Fortune 13

by Grey (grey853)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Multiple Partners, Series: Good Fortune, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/pseuds/Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys celebrate Blair's release from the hospital.<br/>This story is a sequel to Good Fortune 12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Fortune 13

## Good Fortune 13

by Grey

Author's webpage: <http://grey.ravenshadow.net/>

Disclaimer: Not mine. 

Summary: Our trio celebrates Blair's release from the hospital. 

Notes: Thanks to Jenn aka XFreak for all her support. 

Warnings: Hurt/comfort, angst, and multiple pairings. 

* * *

Good Fortune 13  
by Grey 

"It feels weird." 

Jim glanced over from the window at his partner. "What does?" 

"Both of us being here. Seems like you should be out running around with Simon. You know, working." Blair smoothed down the sheet across his lap as he settled more comfortably back against the pillow. A small smile curled his lips and he stared back at Jim as he teased. "Bet H is already making a pool to see how long you can stay away from the bullpen." 

Leaning back against the wall, Jim crossed his arms. "You trying to make a point here?" 

"You never take off work. Not for four whole days. I'm just thinking everyone's probably wondering what's going on." 

His face more serious, Jim stepped to the edge of the bed. "Anyone who knows me, knows you. They know what's going on." He reached over the railing and took Blair's hand, gently rubbing the top of it as he studied the webbing of bones and veins just under the skin. "Working while you're sick just isn't an option anymore." 

Blair tilted his head and then placed his other hand over Jim's. "You want a confession?" 

"I'm a cop, Chief. I live for confessions." 

"I'm glad you're here. I mean, at first I felt guilty about you and Simon staying here all hours, but it's made all the difference. I feel almost well again." 

Palming Blair's forehead with his free hand, Jim spoke quietly as he petted back the wild curls. "I've got a confession to make, too." 

"Yeah? What?" 

"You're going to think it's crazy." 

Smirking, Blair shook his head. "I believe in sentinels, Jim. Try me." 

Jim smiled and stroked Blair's slightly whiskered cheek a couple of times before he stood up. Still holding his partner's hand, he swallowed hard before he spoke. "While I've been here, I've had really strange dreams." 

"What kind of dreams?" 

"Blue dreams." 

Blair laughed and squeezed his hand playfully. "Sounds fun. Want to share the details?" 

"Not _those_ kind of blue dreams, Sandburg. The kind where I see the temple and the panther. Everything's tinted blue for some reason." 

More somber, Blair watched him closely. "What did you see?" 

"An altar and a fire. I could smell you from the distance." 

"Smell me?" 

"Yeah, and I could smell Simon. I climbed these stone stairs and found you lying on a raised platform. You were stretched out naked and Simon kept saying you needed more." 

"More what?" 

"I didn't know, not at first. He kept telling me to move closer, so I did. As soon as I touched you, the world flashed and I could see everything inside you, red and bone and light spinning in all directions. This cracking noise sizzled inside my head and energy flowed from me to you." Leaning in, his voice hushed, Jim whispered. "I could feel it, Chief. I could actually feel you grow stronger." 

"Wow. Really?" 

"Really." 

"How did it feel? Did you feel tired?" 

Jim puzzled for a moment as he thought back over the last few days. "A little. Not as much as you might think. You know how light you feel in water? Well, it felt like that only more tingly. When I woke up, it was like getting out after swimming for a long time. Everything ached, but in a good way." 

Blair didn't respond for a few more moments, his eyes staring off as he processed the story. Finally, he met Jim's eyes. "It doesn't sound crazy, Jim. I've read about healers in all kinds of cultures. There are some who can heal anyone and there are others who have to have a special connection." 

"And you think being sentinel and guide qualifies?" 

"Don't you?" 

"Yeah, I do." Sighing, Jim stood up and shook his head with a smile. "Wonder what Simon's going to think about all this." 

"You haven't told him?" 

"What could I tell him? That I thought I could heal you just by being here? He's already pushing for me to make up my appointments with Frick. I don't need to add fuel to the fire." 

"Come on, man, be fair. Simon's not going to think you're crazy anymore than I do." 

Moving back to the window, his back to Blair, Jim's words came out more bitter than he intended. "Simon might not, but Captain Banks will. He's always been a stickler for details, but for some reason, it's seems harder to deal with now that we're together." 

"He can break rules, too, or I wouldn't be your partner." 

Turning, his face more relaxed, Jim nodded. "True. I just wish he'd get off my back about seeing Frick." 

"He's probably just worried about you being cleared for duty." 

"Yeah, probably." 

"You don't sound sure." 

Uneasy, Jim sat back on the narrow ledge of the window, bracing his arms down beside him. "I just wish he trusted my judgment more. I'm fine. I don't need a shrink to tell me that." 

"It's not a matter of Simon trusting you, Jim. He does that. It's a matter of following the rules that let you keep working. You know the game, man. You just have to play along. Don't blame Simon for that." 

"I'm not." 

"Sounds like it." 

"Maybe I'm just getting tired of the game." 

Blair opened his mouth to speak, but then stopped, his eyes narrowed and focused on Jim. Finally, he spoke, his words steady. "You're thinking about quitting." 

"Yeah." 

"That's a pretty big decision. Have you talked to Simon about it?" 

"No. I haven't really thought that far ahead yet. I'm just thinking at this stage." Jim paused and stepped back to the bed, his eyes searching his partner's solemn face. "What do you think?" 

"I think it's your decision." 

"Come on, Chief. You know you've got an opinion." 

Blair reached up and took Jim's hand, his face calm. "Whatever you decide to do, I'll be with you." 

"I was counting on that." 

Meeting his eyes again, Blair smiled. "Just don't take up sky diving." 

"Or bungee jumping?" 

"Then I'd send you to Frick myself." More seriously, Blair added, "It's your life, Jim. It doesn't really matter to me what you do. Being a cop is something you're good at, but if there's something else you'd rather do, then you should try that, too." 

"There's nothing else I really want to do, Chief." 

"Then it's because of me, right?" 

"I can't lose you." The words came out tight, choking his throat as he fought the fear swelling their meaning. 

"Being a cop has nothing to do with that, Jim. It's not a good enough reason to quit." 

"Feels like it." 

Tugging Jim's hand to his heart, Blair closed his eyes, his voice suddenly drowsy. "Just don't do anything until you're sure, man. When that happens, I'm there." 

Watching his partner fade into sleep, Jim closed his own eyes and envisioned the surge of healing energy from one man to the other, the sparkling and sacred stream now flowing both ways. 

* * *

The sneeze caught him off guard. Jim grabbed another tissue and wiped his nose, smiling as best he could as Blair's friend Amy finally said goodbye and left. As soon as the door closed, he complained as he stared at the offending bouquet of fresh flowers. "Does everyone you know own stock in a florist shop?" 

"It's a shame you're allergic, man. These are really nice." Blair fanned his hand over the red and yellow carnations dotted with baby's breath and sniffed at the edges. 

"You could start your own business." 

Blair smiled and hit the call button. "I'll tell the nurses to find a new home." 

"They must think I'm an asshole for not letting you keep the flowers." 

"It's not a big deal, Jim. A lot of people have allergies." He motioned towards the corner of the room at the three sets of balloons anchored to buckets of candy and magazines. One sported a smiley face, one a get well wish, and the final one had a hand-painted Cascade PD insignia. "Balloons are cool, too." 

"Yeah." Jim watched as his partner's face transformed from playful to sad. "What's wrong?" 

"I was just thinking of Hugh." Blair glanced up and met his eyes, his voice grim. "He didn't even have a funeral, man. That's pretty sad." 

"He was cremated, Chief. Dean Winters said they'd arrange a memorial service for next week. He said something about maybe having some kind of scholarship given out from donations, too." 

"Donations?" 

"Seems Burke's secretary Edna put out the word that he didn't have family, so she took up a collection." 

Relieved, Blair sat back, his face still solemn. "That's cool. Hugh would like that." 

Before Jim could respond, the nurse entered. "Mr. Sandburg, you pushed the call button?" 

"Yeah, I've got more flowers. You think you could find a good home?" 

Instead of being aggravated for being called for a non-medical request, the young woman smiled. "Sure." She picked up the arrangement and nodded in appreciation. "There's a new admit down the hall who could use some cheering up." 

"Thanks. By the way, has Dr. Edwards said anything about when I can go home yet?" 

Still grinning, the nurse stopped at the door. "He's checking over your latest chart and he's looking pretty happy. He should be in within the next hour." 

"Thanks, Sheryl." 

"You're welcome." 

As soon as she left, Blair smiled. "Man, that's so good to hear." 

"We're not out of here yet, Chief." 

"Party pooper." 

Jim stepped to the bed, his partner's happy face one to relish. "Speaking of parties, how's the spin the Blair game coming along? You still dizzy?" 

"Not much at all, man. A little headache, some blurred vision, but nothing major like before. I've got a good feeling that I could go home today." 

"I hope so." 

Blair took his hand and squeezed it. "If the doctor lets me out, I want to be the one who calls Simon." 

Jim leaned in closer, his voice more husky. "Why don't we both call him?" 

"Okay, just as long as he meets us back at the loft." 

"And then what?" 

Smiling, his blue eyes clear and focused, Blair whispered, "I want us all to be together." 

"You do, huh?" 

"Oh, yeah." Licking his lips suggestively, Blair took a deep breath. "I've been lying here thinking about what it would be like to see you and Simon together, I mean, really together and you know what?" 

"What?" 

"My cock works and it doesn't get dizzy." 

Jim choked back his laugh just as the doctor walked in to tell them the news they most wanted to hear. As soon as he left, they both fought over the phone to call Simon. 

* * *

"Take it easy, Chief." Jim watched as his partner leaned back against the door to the loft, his eyes closed, his face suddenly pale. 

"I'm fine, man." He opened his eyes and then took a deep breath before standing straight. Slipping off his new black leather jacket, he rubbed his hands along the sleeves with a smile as he hung it up. "This is a really cool coat. It fits great. Thanks." 

"I'm glad you liked it. Simon thought we should've gone full length, but I know you like the shorter style. That was the compromise." 

"It's perfect." 

"Good, now, why don't you have a seat and I'll get you some juice or water?" 

Stepping closer, Blair touched his arm and then met his gaze. "I've wanted to do this for ages, man." Hooking the back of his neck, Blair drew his face down, their lips meeting, the wet heat rushing through his body, straight down to his groin. A tongue probed in, tentative at first and then eager, the soft moan almost liquid, swallowed down and treasured. Pulling back, Blair took a deep breath, his face flushed. "Wow. Very cool." 

"Very." Jim caressed his cheek, the whiskers soft heat against his palm. "You realize that's the first time we've actually kissed?" 

"Yeah, I know, but it won't be the last." To prove his point, Blair once again captured his lips briefly before rubbing his face against Jim's and then nuzzling his neck. Short words muffled into his shoulder. "Let's sit down." 

Following his partner to the couch, Jim studied his suddenly tense features with concern. "What's wrong?" 

"Just the headache from hell, man." Blair sagged down, dropping his face to his hands. 

"Let me get one of your pills." 

"They make me sleepy." 

"So sleep. Edwards said you're supposed to rest as much as possible for another week. Just because you're home, doesn't mean you're completely well yet." His voice softened as he teased. "We've got plenty of time for making out later." 

"You're right." 

Stepping to the counter, Jim retrieved the pain medication and poured a glass of water. He handed them over to Blair and then sat down beside him. As soon as Blair finished taking the pill, Jim put the glass on the table. He wrapped an arm around Blair's shoulders and pulled him closer. "It's going to be fine, Blair. Why don't you go take a nap while I fix dinner? Simon should be here by the time you wake up." 

Blair's body relaxed against him, his breathing more even. "I'm just so glad to be home." 

Kissing the top of the dark curls, Jim agreed. "I'm glad you're home, too. Now, do you want to sleep upstairs or in your old bed?" 

Sitting up, Blair smiled. "I've got a better idea." 

"What?" 

"Come upstairs and take a nap with me." 

"What about dinner?" 

"We can worry about that later." Stroking the back of his fingers up the side of Jim's face, Blair pleaded. "Come on, Jim. I just want you to hold me. I've waited so long." 

Standing, Jim took Blair's hand and together they walked upstairs. Blair sat on the edge of the bed while Jim helped him undress, first the shirt and then the shoes and jeans. Still in boxers, Blair sat back and motioned with his head. "Now, you." 

His gaze fixed on Blair, he nodded. Slowly, Jim stripped off completely, enjoying the feast of staring at the man he loved who watched him with such hunger and adoration. Moving closer, he combed his fingers through the loose curls, careful to avoid the stitches. The younger man captured his hand and drew him onto the bed. Without speaking, they both settled under the covers, Blair snuggling into his arms, his chest hair tickling Jim's bare skin. Stretched out so close, Jim tingled all over, his energy revitalized by so much contact. He squeezed his eyes shut and cherished the moment. 

"Jim?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I love you." 

"I love you, too, Chief." 

More time passed as breathing and heartbeat slowed, Blair drifting into sleep, Jim's own vitals gradually sharing the hopeful rhythm. 

* * *

Waking slowly, Jim spied Simon standing by the bed, his dark eyes black with desire. Without speaking, he watched as Simon took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. His body shuddered as he saw his lover unbuckle his belt and take off his pants, the metallic sound of unzipping sending ripples of anticipation through his backside. Blair still slept in his arms as Simon got naked and slipped in behind the younger man lying between them. 

The ripe scent of cigar mixed with smoky arousal got his cock's attention, his body aching as Simon first kissed the top of Blair's head and then stroked Jim's cheek. He whispered, "How's he doing?" 

"Better." 

Simon buried his face in the crook of Blair's neck and shoulder as he sighed. "I've missed this." 

Blair groaned and stretched out between them, his sleepy eyes blinking several times before he finally focused. "Simon?" 

"Yeah, Blair, I'm here." 

"Had a hard day?" 

"Yeah, but it's better now." 

Rolling on his back, Blair smiled, his hands moving under the covers. Jim jerked as nimble fingers wrapped and ambushed his cock. Simon grunted in surprise and surrender on the other side. "You two seem ready enough." 

"God, Chief." 

Blair laughed, the sound musical, a light teasing to his ear. "I'm still not ready to do much, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy the show." A few strokes later, the younger man sat up and climbed over Simon, pushing the larger man in Jim's direction. He settled on the edge of the bed, his head propped up on a stack of pillows. "Go on, man. Show me what I'm in for." 

Jim stared back, smiling. "I always knew you were a voyeur at heart." 

"Clever detective." Blair's hand palmed Simon's back, his white fingers a creamy contrast against the ebony skin. "Go on, Simon. Kiss the man. You know you want to." 

Simon groaned as he leaned closer to Jim, his lips ghosting over his neck. "Is that what you want, Jim?" 

Using both hands to capture Simon's face, Jim whispered, his voice low and hushed. "I want more than that, but that's a good start." 

Full lips pressed against his, the crush rough, but not painful. His body surged forward, his left leg up and over Simon's thighs, his cock grinding into the other man's erection. Without warning, Simon rolled him on his back, forcing his thighs apart as he kneeled between them. Licks trailed down his chest, the heated air cooled, the torturous nibbles at his nipples arching his back. Pressure soared in his head as Simon lifted his legs over his shoulders, his large hands shifting his hips and then using his thumbs to spread his cheeks. Cool gel shoved inside him and he turned his head to see Blair smiling as he handed Simon the opened condom. 

Jim shuddered, his body sizzling with anticipation as Simon's finger delved deeper. Hands fisted the sheets as Simon finally shoved his legs back against his chest, his giant cock head pushing harder into his tight ass. Each thrust stretched him, filled him with a delicious throbbing. Breathing turned to pants, air too thin to take in. His balls filled with raw pressure, the heat trailing up his middle, winding a string of bites and stings all the way up his spine. His thighs trembled as Simon rammed home completely, his full weight forcing him down. God, it hurt, but delivered heaven with such absolute conviction. 

Jim lifted his hips, wanting movement, getting a long pull out and drive back inside as Simon rocked into a rhythm. The whole bed shook with the cadence between them, the sweat streaming down his face, between their flushed bodies. The thwack of flesh slapping together married the heavy breathing and whimpers as Blair watched from the sidelines. His partner's thrill aroused him even more as Simon rode him even harder, his shoulders now screaming in protest. 

Using his own hand, Jim stroked himself to match the pounding, the pressure inside him building to breaking. Every muscle tightened, his nerves searing up his middle as light narrowed to single brightness. Flashes exploded into reds and blues, the streamers trailing down and then sparking outward. His body wrenched up, the spasm welcome, the release like being bathed all over in pure pleasure. 

"Oh, fuck." The words rattled the air as Simon came and then collapsed forward, his weight contorting stressed bones. Several moments later, the older man withdrew, taking his body heat with him. 

Strained leg muscles complained as Jim stretched out, his lower back throwing in some gripes as well. Simon climbed off the bed and reached for a towel as he threw away the condom. Wiping himself off, he asked, "You okay, Jim?" 

"Better than okay. Thank you." 

Blair's hand caressed his cheek, his voice husky. "You're beautiful, man. Both of you." 

Moving around behind Blair, Simon scooted the younger man forward toward Jim. Wrapping his arms around Blair, he spooned in behind him. He kissed his neck before he whispered, "We love you, Blair. When you're well, it'll be like it should be." 

Jim nodded as he edged in closer, Blair cuddled between them. "That's right, Chief." Rubbing his hand playfully over the younger man's furry belly, he laughed. "I'm thinking a Blair sandwich might be on the menu pretty soon." 

"Oh, yeah, right after the Simon stuffing and Jim's cream filling. Sounds like a balanced diet to me, man." 

Simon squeezed Blair gently and gazed over at Jim, his face relaxed and happy. "With you in the middle, it will be. Now go to sleep, babe. It's been a long day." 

Jim didn't say anything else as he watched his lovers close their eyes, their bodies huddled in close to his. Devotion swelled his heart as he hugged them both, his nerves still not quite settled, still not quite convinced that reality actually delivered such profound love to his life without a shotgun blast just around the corner. Experience taught him caution, trained him to build walls rather than bridges. He trembled knowing he wanted to risk everything for the two men who managed to show him the difference. 

he End 


End file.
